


Rescue

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Tony was nervously waiting in front of Bucky’s door. It was late, he knew that, but Steve had sounded urgent and Tony hadn’t even stopped to consider that Bucky would probably be asleep. 

Until now. Now he was waiting in front of his apartment and with every second that passed by he realized that this was not the best time to do this.

He was about to leave, he decided against ringing again, when the door flew open and Bucky stood in front of him, only dressed in sweatpants and glaring at him.

“Tony,” he said, and while there was still anger, he mostly sounded surprised now.

“Bucky,” Tony answered, voice a bit high because of his nerves.

“Why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning....?” he asked when Tony didn’t say anything else.

“Eh...because Steve left me a message, saying you weren’t doing so well?”

Bucky blinked at him in surprise. “That was three days ago, Tony.”

“I...oh. Really? Damn, I didn’t check the date, I just now checked my phone at all and I am so sorry that I woke you up, I’ll leave now,” Tony rambled and turned around to do just that.

Before he got very far, Bucky grabbed his arm. “What was your plan anyway? Show up and then what?”

“I thought you could use the company?” Tony unsurely asked and Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. Tony held up the bag he was carrying. “I brought ice cream and beer and a lot of movies and maybe one or two boxes of tissues and chocolate.”

Bucky’s eyes softened at that and he let go of Tony’s arm. “You wanted to distract me.”

Tony shrugged. “Thought it was worth a try.”

“What were you doing up until now?” Bucky suddenly asked him and eyed Tony curiously. He came straight form his lab, still wearing oil stained clothes and Bucky’s gaze made him painfully aware of that.

“I was busy,” he tried but Bucky obviously expected a more elaborate answer.

“I made my first robot. Body, AI, everything. He’s called Dummy.”

“So you’ve been in your lab these past, what? Three days?”

“Closer to a week now,” Tony admitted and looked at his shoes. Even they had oil stains.

“And when you heard Steve’s message you immediately came over.”

That made Tony blush. It sounded a lot worse if Bucky phrased it like that. It sounded like Tony didn’t have anything else to do but come to Bucky’s supposed rescue.

“Maybe?” he said and shuffled a bit. He was fully prepared for Bucky to shut the door into his face but instead Bucky stepped aside. 

“You can shower here. And I still have some pizzas left. You didn’t eat, right?”

“I came to take care of you,” Tony weakly protested but allowed Bucky to drag him into his flat.

“We can take care of each other,” Bucky said while he closed the door. “I will not say no to ice cream. And I want to hear everything about your robot.”

“It’s a ...,” ‘date then’ was what Tony wanted to say, but he bit his tongue in the last second. This was probably the last thing Bucky wanted from him.

Bucky looked at him, waiting patiently for Tony to finish his sentence but when he didn’t, he shrugged. “You can finish your sentence,” he prompted Tony, who looked back down at his shoes.

“I don’t think you want to hear the rest,” he mumbled and Bucky walked past him into the kitchen. 

“Pity. I would have loved to call this a date,” he said as he took out the pizzas. Tony was pretty sure he was gaping at Bucky but luckily he still had his back to him. This was definitely not what he had expected from this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/141378174456/1-11-and-15-winteriron-pretty-please-because)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
